Többé ne is lássalak!
by Welsper
Summary: Egy apró félreértés, ami hatalmas veszekedéshez vezet a két nővér, Urd és Skuld között... Náluk az ilyesmi teljesen hétköznapi, ám ezúttal közvetetten egy valódi krízishelyzet kiváltója lesz... Röviddel a manga 61. fejezete előtt játszódik.


**Aa! Megami-sama!**

**Többé ne is lássalak!!!**

Újabb gyönyörű nap köszöntött a Morisato rezidenciára. Az környék mentes volt mindenféle zavaró tényezőtől. Ez egy tökéletes alkalom lett volna arra, hogy a ház lakói teljesen kipihenjék magukat. Majdnem olyan jó, mint az a fürdőbeli hétvége, ami nemrég ért véget… és ahová szintén azért mentek, hogy szórakozzanak, és felüdüljenek. Azonban egy bizonyos Démon és Istennő viszálykodás miatt ez részben nem valósult meg. Bár számukra valószínűleg nagyon élvezetes volt a dolog.  
A nyugalom ebben az esetben csakúgy, mint általában, eléggé megtévesztő volt. A ház falain belül komoly veszekedés tombolt. Az egész úgy kezdődött, ahogy általában szokott…

Urd néhány perccel tizenegy óra után nyitotta ki a szemét. Természetesen akkor már mindenki rég ébren volt, beleértve Skuld-ot is, aki a legújabb találmányán bütykölt. Azonban a legidősebb nővért egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy tovább aludt, mint a többiek. Mindig is azt tartotta, hogy a szépség természeténél fogva megérdemli a hosszú, felüdítő pihenést. Persze az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozott, hogy előző esete a szokásosnál is tovább ébren maradt. Az egész egy egész jól alakuló Bell és K1 megfigyeléssel kezdődött, ami sajnos az utóbbi, halandó egyén teszetoszaságának köszönhetően átcsapott a dögunalomba. Pedig ezúttal egész biztatóan kezdődtek a dolgok, mivel a fiú teljesen magától ment a húgához beszélgetni. Urd már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a kölyök végre észhez tért, és a beszélgetést csak ürügynek szánta, valójában pedig valami sokkal izgalmasabbat akart csinálni Belldandy-val. De legnagyobb sajnálatára tényleg csak beszélgettek… Majdnem másfél órán keresztül, elképesztően unalmas dolgokról, ami miatt a legidősebb nővér majdnem elaludt a hallgatózás közben.  
Csak a remény tartotta ébren, hogy a következő pillanatban valamelyikük mégis megteszi az első lépést egy szenvedélyes éjszaka felé. De nem, a beszélgetés végén jó éjt kívántak egymásnak, és K1 fülig érő szájjal elment aludni. Ettől olyan dühös lett, hogy majdnem követte a fiút a szobájába, aminek egy alapos fejmosás lett volna a vége… Aztán mégsem tette, inkább bekapcsolta a TV-t. Pedig nem is igazán érdekelte az aktuális kínálat. Aztán amikor újra elálmosodott, átlebegett a szobájába és ott lefeküdt aludni. Ez körülbelül hajnali fél négykor volt. Így tulajdonképpen nem is aludt olyan sokat.  
Ébredés után első útja a fürdőszobába vezetett, ahol több mint egy órán keresztül áztatta a testét a forró vízben. Aztán megidézte magának az aznapra szánt ruhakölteményt, és már éppen nekiállt volna, hogy a kedvenc időtöltésének hódoljon, amikor egy kis probléma közbejött. Sehogy sem sikerült bekapcsolni a TV-t. Pedig ezúttal egy olyan műsor kezdésének az időpontja közeledett, amit egyáltalán nem akart kihagyni. Az első pillanatban teljesen kétségbe esett. Közben eszébe jutott az a furcsa pukkanás, ami akkor hallatszott a készülék belsejéből, amikor hajnalban kikapcsolta. Akkor nem is foglalkozott vele, annyira jelentéktelennek tűnt.  
Néhány pillanatnyi lázas töprengés eszébe jutott, hogy van ám neki egy technológiai zseni húga, mégpedig alig karnyújtásnyira a másik szobában. Boldogan az ajtaja elé lebegett, majd nagyot sóhajtott, és elővette a lehető legkedvesebb hangját, amit kizárólag az ilyen alkalmakra tartogatott.  
- Skuld-chan! Sku-u-uld-cha-an?! - csicseregte mézédesen, miközben finoman zörgette meg a kis Istennő szobájának tolóajtaján a papírt. - hahó, itt vagy, Skuld-chan? A te szerető nővérkédnek az ügyes kezeidre lenne szüksége. Skuld-chan? - Mivel nem hallott belülről semmilyen választ, sem dühös morgást, sem nyugtalan sóhajt, óvatosan benyitott. Skuld nem volt sehol. Viszont volt valami, ami Urd figyelmét egyből elterelte a TV-ről.  
Egy jókora fekete, fényes felületű műanyagnak látszó valamiből készült doboz, ami jókora helyet elfoglalt a padlón. Átlebegett a szétszórt szerszámok fölött, és rövid tanulmányozás után megkísérelte kinyitni a dobozt. - Nocsak-nocsak Skuld! - mondta közben sejtelmes mosollyal. - Vajon mit rejtegetsz, hm? - számtalan lehetőség megfordult a fejében, kezdve a titkos TV-től a jégkrém készítő gépig. A legígéretesebb elmélet talán az életnagyságú Keiichi android volt, amit Skuld azért készített, mert a nemrég történt incidens óta titokban még oda volt a fiúért. Ez persze Urd egykori állítását támasztotta volna alá, aminek még akkor is örült volna, ha egy rakás bonyodalomhoz vezet, mint legutóbb. - De vajon mihez akar kezdeni egy Keiichi robottal? - töprengett félhangosan, és ekkorra magában már elkönyvelte, hogy csakis ez lehet a dobozban.  
Megvonta a vállát, és úgy döntött, ha alaposabban tanulmányozza az androidot, akkor nyilván erre a kérdésre is fény derül. Megkereste a doboz alsó és felső része között húzódó rést, majd beleillesztette az ujjait, és megkísérelte leemelni a fedelét. Az azonban nem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. Az első sikertelen próbálkozás után vette észre, hogy ez a szekrény miatt van, ami a húga szobájának egyik papírfala előtt állt. A doboz fedelének egyik sarka ugyanis pont az egyik fiók alá szorult. Urd sóhajtott egyet, majd megpróbálta arrébb húzni a jókora ládikót. Az sokkal nehezebb volt, mint elsőre gondolta, és meg se mozdult. Mivel azonban ő egy Istennő volt, ilyen könnyen nem adta fel. Egyetlen csettintésére a súlyos doboz megmozdult, majd miután kiszabadult a szekrény fiókja alól, néhány centire a levegőbe emelkedett, és a szoba közepe felé lebegett. Urd úgy gondolta, hogy amint megbizonyosodik a tartalmáról, visszateszi a helyére, és Skuld semmit sem vesz majd észre. Mikor azonban leengedte a padlóra a dobozt történt egy kis baleset. Az egyik sarka alatt ugyanis ottmaradt valami, ami gömb alakú volt, és hosszú csápszerű dolgok lógtak belőle. A ládikó a súlyának köszönhetően kilőtte ezt a valamit oldalra, és egy tompa puffanással ez a sarka is földet ért.  
Az elrepült, és teljesen azonosítatlan tárgyat Urd el tudta kapni egy varázslattal, még mielőtt átszakította volna az útjába kerülő papírfalat. A tárgy sértetlenül került vissza a földre, Urd pedig ismét nekiláthatott a doboz kinyitásának. Azonban így sem járt sikerrel, akárhogy próbálkozott.  
- A kis boszorkány, hát nem bezárta… - morgolódott dühösen. Azonban ha már eddig eljutott, nem akarta feladni. Rövid töprengés után, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felkapta a nemrég földre dobott göböt. Mikor jobban megnézte, kissé elfintorodott a számára teljesen idegen kialakítás láttán. A húga néha elég fura robbanó szerkezeteket alkotott. A tárgy egyik kiálló darabkáját a doboz fedele alá helyezte, és megkísérelte felfeszíteni. Közben megfordult a fejében, hogy nem kellene épp egy bombát ilyesmire használnia, de már túl kíváncsi volt a K1-botra. A biztonság kedvéért felkészült arra, hogy az első gyanús jelre elteleportál.  
Addig ügyeskedet a szerkezettel, míg egy reccsenés kíséretében szétesett a kezében. Műanyag darabok estek le a földre. A legidősebb Istennő bambán pislogott a tenyerében lévő roncsra, ami szerencsére nem adta jelét, hogy fel akarna robbanni. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit kezdhetne vele. Végül támadt egy ötlete. Nagy nehezen felemelte az egyik tatami szélét, és alá akarta dobni a bizonyítékot.  
Ekkor azonban olyasmi történt, amire a legkevésbé sem számított. Skuld lépett vidám dallamot dúdolva a szobába és tökéletesen rajtakapta Urd-ot. Az egyik kezében a gép darabjait tartotta, a másikkal a tatami-t támasztotta meg. A húga jó kedve először zavarodottsággá változott.  
- Urd… - kezdte tétován. - Mit… - ebben a pillanatban vette észre a nővére által szorongatott roncsot. Mindenről megfeledkezve odarohant, és kikapta a kezéből. Urd elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy lelépjen. Lábujjhegyen lépkedve kiosont az ajtón, majd elkezdett a biztonságot jelentő kijárat felé futni, de egy elkeseredett, és egyben dühös kiáltás megállásra kényszeríttette.  
- Urd! - Skuld hangosan csörtetet utána. A legidősebb nővér kelletlenül a húgára nézett. Ha lett volna egy mérőeszköze Skuld-ra irányítva, amivel a harag nagyságát jelzi egy tízes skálán, a mutató valószínűleg kiakadt volna. Pedig most volt semmi kedve egy kiadós veszekedéshez.  
- Most nézd meg, mit műveltél! - kiabálta Skuld dühösen. Még a könnyei is kicsordultak, és hangosan szipogott. Félő volt, hogy nemsokára teljes erőbedobással sírni kezd. - Már majdnem teljesen kész volt! - Indulatosan a nővére orra elé tolta a szerkezetet, aki egyáltalán nem vágyott rá, hogy közelebbről is szemre vehesse a bizarr valamit.  
- Bocs, annyira de annyira sajnálom. - mondta Urd, Skuld első kirohanására, és ezúttal tényleg így is gondolta. Részben… Ugyanis nem igazán tudta, és nem is volt semmi kedve felfogni a tragédia súlyosságát. Ezért nem sikerült a bocsánatkérése túl meggyőzően. - Ne már, kölyök… Minek kell ennyire felfújni, hogy eltört az egyik ostoba bombád? - A kis Istennő ettől persze még inkább ideges lett.  
- De hisz ez nem is bomba! Ez a gép arra való, hogy magas helyekről szedjek le dolgokat!  
Keiichi odakint éppen a BMW rendszeres karbantartását végezte, és tisztán hallotta az egész veszekedést.  
- _Már megint… - _gondolta, és egy nagyot sóhajtott. - _Nem értem őket. Egyszerűen mindenen képesek összekapni.  
_Urd próbált ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy reagáljon a húga utolsó mondatára, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá.  
- Á! El is felejtettem, hogy milyen kicsi vagy. - Odalépett a húgához, és kedvesen mosolyogva megsimogatta a fejét. - Az élet bosszantó apróságai, igaz? - Skuld közel állt ahhoz, hogy felrobbanjon dühében, és ezt a nővére nagyon jól látta. Abban is biztos volt, hogy a magasságára tett megjegyzés sokkal jobban zavarja, mint a törött gépezete. Skuld halk dühös morgást hallatott, aztán félresöpörte a nővére kezét.  
- Fogadni mernék, hogy az olvasztókemencét akartad megnézni, mert azt hitted rejtegetek benne valamit! - kiabálta remegő hangon.  
_- Ah! - _bólogatott Urd magában, miközben kifelé megpróbált bűnbánó arckifejezést mutatni, de azért ezzel sem erőltette meg magát. - _Szóval egy olvasztókemence! Ha ráírná a cuccaira, hogy mire valók most ez nem történt volna meg. Persze akkor sem hittem volna el, és ugyan úgy megpróbálok belenézni… na, most már mindegy. Azért jobb, ha nem említem neki a K1-botot.  
_- Látod Urd, ez legnagyobb baj veled. Meg se próbáltad megkérdezni… - dühöngött a húga egészen kipirult arccal. - Pedig elmondtam volna… De te… te önző vagy… és durva! - A könnyek egyre gyorsabban potyogtak a szeméből. Urd most már tényleg jobbnak látta, ha távozik.  
- Na puszi! - köszönt a húgának.  
- Remélem, soha nem jössz vissza!!! - kiáltotta utána Skuld teljes hangerővel. Urd végigsétált a teraszon. Belldandy az udvaron, vidáman teregette a frissen mosott ruhákat.  
- Nee-san… - szólította kíváncsian, mikor észrevette. - Mész valahová? - Urd széttárta a kezeit, és megvonta a vállát.  
- Inkább menekülök. - ismerte be kényszeredetten. - Az az átok Skuld... - csak ennyit tett hozzá, és is nem kellett tovább magyarázkodnia, hogy miért lett forró a talaj a lába alatt hirtelen.  
- Akkor hát, jó szórakozást! - Belldandy mondta Bell vidám mosollyal, majd visszafordult a munkájához. Urd egy pár lépés után megtorpant. Eszébe jutott, hogy nincs senki, aki Bell-nél nagyobb hatással lenne Skuld-ra.  
- Figyelj, Belldandy. - a húga érdeklődve nézett rá. - Vidítsd fel kicsit a gyereket, ha lesz rá alkalmad, ebben én totál esélytelen vagyok. - Majd a választ meg sem várva továbbment.  
- Kissé felelőtlen… - jegyezte meg Keiichi Belldandy-nak, mikor a legidősebb testvér már hallótávolságon kívülre ért.  
- Egyáltalán nem… - válaszolta a lány a mosolyogva, és amikor Keiichi szemébe nézett, a bizonytalanságnak nyoma sem volt a tekintetében. Helyette túláradó szeretet, és hála csillogott, amit a nővére iránt érzett. - Nee-san így figyel oda a többiek érzéseire.  
- Hát… Ha te mondod… - kezdte K1 szkeptikusan.  
- Ez az igazság, Keiichi-san. - Belldandy biztos volt benne, hogy Urd most is azon töpreng, mivel engesztelhetné ki Skuld-ot. Valamint abban is, hogy meg fogja találni az erre legalkalmasabb módszert. Hisz a nővére a látszat ellenére egy szerető és törődő testvér volt…


End file.
